Shame on You
by WraithRaider
Summary: Randy gets his revenge...is it what he expected? Warning: dub consent


Shame on you

"Shame on you for thinking I would let that go" That's what the Viper had hissed in his face just before he proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him. And now Seth Rollins was licking his wounds in his locker room, alone again. How stupid could I be, Seth thought. Randy had told him exactly what he was going to do; regain the Authority's trust, wait for his moment, and when Seth thought he was safe, the Viper would strike. But Seth was so happy when Randy had come back into the waiting arms of the Authority when he returned from his injury; he was just too blind to see what was right in front of him. The Architect…not so smart now, are you? Seth thought bitterly to himself.

The sound of the locker room door slamming into the wall startled Seth out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a very pissed off Randy Orton in the doorway. Without thinking, he sneered, "What the hell do you want, Orton?"

Randy smiled evilly as he shut and locked the door behind him. "I'm going to finish what I started, Seth," Randy stated lowly as he began to walk towards the younger man. Rollins stood quickly, groaning at the pain in his head, then slowly backed away. This is not good, Seth thought. He was all alone. Kane and Big Show had long ago left the arena, after being chastised like squabbling children by Stephanie. And Seth himself had sent Jamie and Joey on their way.

As Randy advanced, Seth continued to back up until he bumped into the wall. "Listen, Randy, I…" Seth wanted to explain everything to Randy. How he had a huge crush on him, that he didn't want to curb stomp him that last time, but was told by Triple H to end it, how happy he was when Randy came back and returned to the Authority, how Seth wanted to make things right with him. His words, however, were cut short by a hand around his neck, slamming him into the wall behind him. "Shut up, Rollins," Randy hissed as he slammed Seth back a second time; a groan of pain escaping Seth's lips.

Orton smiled as he shoved Seth to the floor. He kneed him in the side of the head then snaked his fingers through Seth's hair, yanking back harshly, forcing Seth to look up at him. "You're not so tough when you don't have your lapdogs and babysitters, are you?" Seth peered up at Orton and was afraid of the look on Orton's face. Orton yanked his head back again and tears sprang to Seth's eyes. He was so focused on the pain in his head that he didn't notice Orton unzipping his pants, pulling his erect cock out. "You're gonna suck my cock, just like the little bitch you are." Orton pulled back again, bending down, his face inches from Seth's. "And if you even think about biting me, I will knock your fucking teeth out. Do you understand me, Seth?"

Seth stared at Randy with frightened eyes, knowing first hand that Randy would do exactly what he said. Seth nodded slightly. Randy was not satisfied. His grip in Seth's hair tightened and his other hand grasped Seth's chin. "I asked you a question, you little bitch, and you damn well better answer me," Randy hissed. "Y-y-yes, I understand," Seth stammered.

"Good." Then Randy shoved his hard cock into Seth's mouth. He pushed it all the way to the back of Seth's throat and Seth was sure he was going to choke. He tried to push at Randy's thighs, but his hands were swatted away. "You don't touch me unless I tell you to, you filthy whore." Seth let his hands fall to his side as Randy proceeded to fuck his mouth.

Randy set a brutal pace, moving his cock in and out of Seth's warm mouth, his balls slapping Seth's chin with each thrust. "I knew this mouth was good for something," Randy stated as he continued his assault on Seth. After what seemed like an eternity to Seth, Randy slowed his movements, then pulled out til just the tip of his cock was touching Seth's lips. Randy forced Seth to look at him. "When I cum, you better swallow it all," he growled, then slammed back into Seth's mouth. Randy kept moving until he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. He pumped a few more times and then felt his cock twitch as he came and filled Seth's mouth. He gripped the back of Seth's head, holding him in place as he came, his juices spurting into Seth's mouth. Seth swallowed as best he could, trying not to choke on the thick liquid in his throat.

Randy pulled out and tucked himself back into his jeans. He dragged Seth up roughly by the arm and grabbed his bag. Seth moved slowly, but then tried to pull out of Randy's grasp. Randy squeezed harder as he pulled Seth out of the locker room. "Everyone's left already, but I suggest that if we do run into someone, you keep your mouth shut."

Randy led Seth out of the arena and to the parking lot, finally shoving him into his bus. Once inside, he dropped Seth's bag. "Go clean yourself up," he ordered as he pushed Seth towards the bathroom near the back of the bus.

Seth shut and locked the bathroom door, then sat on the toilet lid, his head dropping to his hands. He sat for a few minutes, just thinking about the situation he was in. A loud bang on the door and Randy's voice caused him to jump. "I thought I told you to get cleaned up. Don't make me come in there."

Seth got up quickly and turned the water on. He did not want Randy coming in there. He had no desire to piss Randy off any further. A pissed off Randy was not a good thing, as Seth had learned the hard way tonight. He got into the stall, letting the hot water run over his aching muscles. He had no idea how long he stayed in there, but figured he better get out before Randy came looking for him. He turned off the water and dried off with a towel that was on the rack, wrapping it around his waist. He slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Randy leaning against the counter, staring at him.

"Can I have my clothes?" Seth asked quietly. "Don't see the point." Randy continued to stare making Seth very aware of what else Randy might have in mind for him. "Get on the bed," Randy ordered.

Seth slowly walked to the bedroom at the back of the bus and sat down on the bed. "Randy, please, whatever you're thinking, don't," Seth begged as Randy followed and stopped to stand in front of him. "What am I thinking Seth?" Randy asked, cocking his head to side quizzically. "I don't know." Seth stared down at his hands, not wanting to look at the Viper.

"Maybe, I'm thinking that I'm gonna fuck that ass, Seth. I'm thinking I'm going to pound you into the mattress, like the little whore you are." Seth paled at Randy's words. "Maybe I'm thinking it's about time I got a hold of you. Couldn't do it before cuz Ambrose and Reigns were always around, but you took care of that. But then you became Hunter's poster boy so I couldn't get my hands on you. But I'm thinking, there's nothing and nobody stopping me now. Is there, Seth?"

Seth didn't realize that Randy had moved closer during his rant and was now inches from Seth's face. "Please, Randy, don't."

Randy laughed. "Why not, you little slut? I'm sure you've bottomed for your Shield boys. Were you letting Kane and Big Show fuck you, too? Or were you just sucking their dicks?"

Seth scooted back. "I've never had sex with a man before," he said quietly.

That admission went straight to Randy's cock. His little Seth had never been with a man. Randy would be the first and last in Seth's ass.

Randy grabbed Seth's chin and forced him to look up at him. Randy could see the fear in Seth's eyes and it made him feel powerful, if not a little guilty. Randy had been interested in Seth from the moment the Shield had been brought up to the WWE. He could never get close to him though, as he was always with Reigns and Ambrose. Randy had suspicions that they were both fucking Seth, but apparently that wasn't true. Seth continued to stare at Randy, even as he felt the hand on his chin slip down to his throat.

"You better be telling me the truth, Seth," Randy said lowly, his hand squeezing lightly. Randy felt Seth swallow nervously.

"I am, I swear. I wouldn't lie to you," Seth rushed out.

Randy face twisted in a wicked smile. "You better not," he warned, then pushed Seth away. "So, Seth, you curbstomped me and put me out for weeks. What do _you_ think I should do to you?"

Seth tried to scoot away on the bed. "I didn't want to. Hunter said I had to. I had to. I had no one left but the Authority. I screwed up everything with Dean and Roman, they wouldn't have helped me. I had already screwed up with you and Hunter said there was no way you would want me and if I didn't he would let Big Show and Kane do whatever they wanted with me. I had to do what he said, I had to. I was scared not to. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to. I really didn't." Seth was crying softly at this point and Randy just stared in disbelief.

"What do you mean by Hunter said I wouldn't want you?" Randy could feel himself getting very pissed off. Hunter knew that Randy had shown an interest in the younger man, but had told him that he didn't think Seth was into him.

Seth wiped at his eyes, tears glistening on his cheeks. "I like you," he started, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. "I tried to get you to notice me, but it just seemed to piss you off. And then Hunter said you wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"That fucker!" Seth was startled by Randy's outburst and moved back even farther on the bed. First Hunter kept Seth from him and then he threatened to let Kane and Big Show touch what should have been his. Randy grasped Seth's ankle. "Come here," he commanded. Seth slowly scooted towards Randy. When he was near the edge of the bed, Randy grabbed his arms roughly and jerked him up. He pulled of Seth's towel and lowered a hand to Seth's ass, massaging the cheek. "I am interested in you Seth," Randy said, his breath tickling Seth's neck. Then he licked the shell of ear. "I do want you, and believe me, you will be mine. And no one else fucking touches what's mine," he growled before biting Seth's neck.

Seth gasped as Randy continued biting and sucking his neck and ear. His hands continued to rub Seth's ass. "Get on the bed on your hands and knees."

Seth did as Randy said. He took a deep breath, afraid to be in this position, to be fucked from behind like a dog. Randy had said he wanted him but how stupid was Seth to think that someone like Randy Orton would want him for anything other than a fuck?

Randy approached the bed, staring at Seth's perfect ass. He put both hands on Seth's ass and began to massage them gently. He thought he felt Seth tense. "Relax, baby."

Seth tensed when he felt hands on his ass. He held his breath, waiting for Randy to slam in, but it didn't happen. Randy was rubbing his cheeks and talking softly to him. Then Seth let out a gasp as he felt Randy's tongue run along his crack. The warm, moist tongue moved to his pucker and a small moan escaped his lips as that tongue licked and flicked at his entrance. Randy moved his hands and spread Seth's cheeks farther open, his tongue working Seth's hole, dipping in and out. Randy smiled, hearing another moan.

Randy continued to slide his tongue in and out of Seth's hole, coating it with his saliva. He could feel Seth trembling, even as he tried to stay still.

"Turn over on your back."

Seth moved slowly, flipping himself on to his back. He stared at Randy, still not knowing what was going to happen. He was still afraid that at any moment Randy was going to flip and beat the hell out of him.

Randy stared at the young man laid out before him. He could see the fear in his eyes, but smiled when he glanced down to Seth's body. He was hard and his beautiful cock lay on his stomach. Randy slithered up the bed and Seth's body until his face was even with Seth's cock. He wrapped his fingers around the base and squeezed lightly. Seth let out a whimper as he felt Randy's mouth on the tip of his cock. Then Randy moved to take him all the way into his mouth. Randy bobbed up and down, sucking Seth in. As he continued, he slipped a finger in between Seth's cheeks and slowly worked it into his pucker. He felt Seth tensed. "Relax, baby, let me in," Randy cooed then pulled Seth back into his mouth. Seth whined at the feeling of Randy's finger moving inside of him. Randy sucked harder and tongued the end of Seth's cock, all the while pushing his finger in and out of Seth. He felt Seth began to relax and added another finger. Seth fisted his hands in the sheets on the bed as he felt himself stretching to allow Randy's fingers in. A third finger was added and Randy searched for Seth's sweet spot. He knew when he hit it, as Seth cried out and bucked into his mouth. He stretched Seth's hole, moving his fingers in and out, hitting Seth's spot until he felt Seth writhing on the bed. Randy pulled off of Seth's cock with a pop and Seth whined when he removed his fingers.

Randy pushed Seth's legs open further and moved himself up his body. He grabbed lube from the side of the bed and coated his cock with it. He positioned himself at Seth's entrance and slowly began to push in. Seth grimaced slightly in pain and screwed his eyes shut. "Look at me. I want to see your beautiful face." Seth responded to the command in Randy's voice and opened his eyes. Randy's intense stare made Seth want to hide, but it pinned him in place. He couldn't take his eyes off of Randy as he felt Randy's hard length enter him. He felt a burn as Randy's cock stretched him and he struggled to relax. Randy pushed all the way in and Seth felt his heavy balls against his body.

Randy leaned down and caught Seth's bottom lip in his teeth. Seth whimpered as Randy tugged gently, then licked along his lips. He dipped his head lower and pushed his tongue into Seth's mouth, sweeping through as Randy dominated the kiss. Seth sighed as Randy deepened the kiss. Randy's fingers tangled in Seth's hair as he pulled back to stare into Seth's eyes. Randy started slowly pumping in and out of Seth and Seth moaned. "You are mine, Seth," Randy stated. He tightened his fingers in Seth's hair, pulling slightly. "Say it," he growled. Seth was overwhelmed by the feelings he was having. The pain he had felt when Randy entered him had given way to intense pleasure. Randy snapped his hips, thrusting hard into Seth, growling again. "Say it, Seth," he demanded.

Seth moaned again as Randy changed his angle and hit Seth's sweet spot. He stared into the Viper's eyes and was oddly comforted by the intensity he saw there. "I am yours," he breathed out. Randy stared at him, as if looking for something, then seemed satisfied. "Damn right, you are." Then Randy set into giving Seth's virgin ass the fucking of a lifetime.

Much later, Seth lay curled up next to Randy, totally spent from the mind blowing orgasm Randy had pulled from him. Randy sat against the headboard, fingers running through Seth's hair. He looked down at the younger man and smiled to himself. "Shame on me for not taking you sooner."


End file.
